


Whisper Goodnight

by Casual_cliche



Category: NHL - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casual_cliche/pseuds/Casual_cliche
Summary: One would not have thought fleeing to a different country for a few months would lead to this.Cassie was in the US to visit her parents, but also to settle herself after what had happened to her. She never thought she'd find someone new.





	1. ONE

The wind threw her blonde hair across her face as she walked along the street. She had one earbud in her ear listening to a faint hum of her playlist, full of every single song she liked. Her head was buried in a tour guide, trying to find something to look at whilst she waited for her dad to finish work.

Cassie had come to visit for the summer, she had taken two months off work, with only twenty days of paid leave left, to see her parents. Her dad had moved to Pittsburgh for a job, and her mum followed, leaving Cassie and her brother back in England. 

Her brother was married with two children, so his parents leaving the country wasn’t a big loss. It was hard for his kids missing out on grandpa and grandma but they were just excited about the possibility of going to Disney world. 

For Cassie on the other hand, it was the worst possible time for her parents to leave the country. She didn’t want to admit defeat, and she knew that if she went to her brother’s her parents would find out as soon as possible. So she just decided to go to her parents for two months, on “holiday”. 

As she walked down the street she spotted a small coffee shop and headed in. A vibrant shop opened up in front of her, none of the furniture matched, there was a rumble of sound as people were catching up with their friends. Glancing at her watch she rolled her eyes knowing how much time she had to kill before her dad finished work. 

Ordering a coffee Cassie grabbed her oversized mug, sugared it and went to find a seat. One table looked empty, a half finished smoothie left on the table. Taking a seat, she took a sip and continued to look through the tour book her dad had given her, somehow the longer she looked at it the more outdated it seemed.  
“Excuse me…” a cough came from above her; Cassie’s head snapped up to look at the tall man, his lips crooked, as he watched her face.  
“Oh I’m so sorry!” Cassie said snapping her book shut and rummaging to fit it in her bag, “I thought this table was empty, I didn’t know, I’m so sorry,” she rumbled,  
“Oh no don’t worry, stop packing away!” He chuckled, “Do you mind if I sit with you and finish my drink, then I’ll be out of your hair?” He said scratching his chin. “That’s the least I could do after stealing your table,” her cheeks were burning, her voice trembling. How could she be such an idiot. Cassie watched as he sat down, a baseball cap covering his head and casting a shadow over his eyes. Shaking her head she grabbed her book and continued where she left off. 

“Not from here then?” He asked after sipping from his cup.  
“I wonder what made you think that…” she replied with a laugh as she looked up at him, his face was still and staring at her. “Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t want to offend you, it was a joke, sarcasm?” she panicked again, her face turning red. He began to chuckle. His smile crooked, and his face lighting up.  
“I know,” he said as his laugh died down, “I was just trying to get conversation, I mean if we’re sharing a table we may as well talk.”   
“Oh,” Cassie said hiding herself behind her large mug as she took a sip of her coffee.  
“If it makes you feel any better, I’m not from her too.” He smiled, “Well I live here, but I didn’t grow up here.” he added.  
“Oh yeah, where are you from?”  
“Canada.” He smiled,  
“Nice, I’ve always wanted to go to Canada, but never had the time nor money,” she said before taking another sip of her coffee,  
“It’s beautiful,” he smiled. Cassie watched his crooked smile once again and his eyes glistened from underneath his baseball cap, she couldn’t help but smile back. “I’m sorry, I never got your name?” He asked,  
“Oh, sorry,” she apologised, “It’s Cassie,” she smiled.  
“Sidney, nice to meet you Cassie,” he said thrusting his hand over the table. Cassie grabbed his large hand and shook it, lingering a little longer before sliding it away. She could feel the redness creep up on her face, and once again she grabbed her coffee mug and hid behind it, taking the last few sips of her remaining drink.  
“What brought you here then?” Sidney asked,  
“Oh I’m just visiting, my parents live here, they recently moved a few months ago so I’m visiting for the summer.” Cassie twirled the dregs of her coffee around the bottom of her mug, not sure what to do now she’d finished her drink.  
“Oh are you a student then?” Sidney asked sitting back in his seat, crossing his arms. He took a gulp and his jaw clenched.  
“Oh no, I graduated five years ago, I’ve done my sentence at University,” she laughed. Sidney’s arms relaxed and he leaned forward and lent his arms on the table.  
“How can you afford to just pack up and be away for the summer?” He asked. Cassie took an inward breath, she couldn’t.  
“I’m only here for two months,” she began, “My work are ok with it, but I’ve only got twenty days paid and I still have to do a bit of work whilst I’m here to ensure I actually have a job when I get back,” she shrugged, “But I have savings, I’ll be fine, and i don’t exactly have to pay any hotel cost either,” she smiled. 

Cassie and Sidney sat there for two more hours talking, he’d grabbed her another drink and before she knew it she was meant to leave and meet her dad. Her stomach sank, she enjoyed talking to Sidney. She knew nothing about him, but knew very random things as well about his childhood and his family. Cassie had no clue as to what he did for a job, why he was in Pittsburgh, but she liked him. He made her feel as ease, it was good. 

Looking at her watch once again she sighed, “I’m really sorry Sidney, but I’ve got to go.”  
“Jees, is that the time?” He questioned looking at his own watch. “Damn, I’ve got to get going to!” Panic hit his face, Cassie could see him calculating the timings, how long it would take him to get to where he needed to be. His eyes caught hers and he smiled, “Um,” he let out a deep breath, “I don’t usually do this, but do you fancy going for dinner tomorrow night?” he asked, Cassie stopped to think about if she had any plans. “If you have plans or if you’re not interested that’s OK, I just thought it would be nice to get to know you more, make sure you have a friend whilst you’re here, you know,”  
“Sidney.” Cassie stopped him babbling, “I think that would be nice,” she smiled.  
“Oh, great!” he smiled, taking a deep breath he laughed at himself. Cassie grabbed a piece of paper from her bag and wrote down her number on it. “I know it’s a British number and it may cost, but that’s all I have. WhatsApp or iMessage me if you’re worried about a cost.” She spoke as she grabbed her bag. “But I’ve really got to go otherwise my mum may rip my head off if I’m late for dinner.” She laughed picking up her book and heading towards the door. “See you later Sidney,” she waved as she opened the door and headed out. 

Sidney waved back, shaking his head and shoving the number in his pocket as he headed out to get to training. 

Heading into the locker room Sidney dumped his bag and removed his shirt. There was only a few people dotted about, with the season having ended last week for the Penguins, Sidney knew that most of the team had headed home for the summer. A few remained but he knew that within a few weeks he’ll be the last one here before he headed home. 

“Not like you to be late Sid,” Evgeni spoke as he laced up his trainers.  
“Yeah,” Sid laughed, “I got caught up with something,” he added shaking his head.  
“Oh what’s this?” Evgeni laughed as he grabbed the note paper that was sticking out of Sidney’s jeans. “a number?” he bounded away, “an English number?” he questioned.  
“OK Geno, yes. It’s a number, of a girl, who happens to be English.” Sidney sighed, there was no point trying to hide it, Geno knew when Sidney was lying.  
“I did not know you just wanted some… action?” Evgeni spoke with a laugh.  
“No.” Sidney snatched the paper off him. “She’s just visiting, I was being nice and thought I’d show her around, that is all, no intentions for ‘action’, OK.” Sidney stuffed the paper in his bag and walked out the room, Geno laughing behind him. 

Cassie picked at the grilled chicken on her plate, feeling very strange in her parents house. It was nice to be with them, but this wasn’t home. Her parents had lived in the same place for 35 years, and instead of thinking about selling it to her, or her brother, or even just keeping it - she knew that they had the money - they decided to sell it to a stranger. Her childhood home gone, from her family, forever. Even though this was her parents home now, to Cassie it just felt very strange.  
“Oh mum, don’t worry about dinner for me tomorrow,” Cassie said, she panicked slightly trying to figure out an excuse that wont have her mum poking around her business,  
“Why not, love?” she asked taking a sip of wine,  
“There’s an late exhibition at one of the museums I thought I’d go check it out,” she smiled, thanking God that she had read through the tour guide. Unsure whether the exhibition was actually happening tomorrow or whether she was a year late, Cassie knew her mum wouldn’t ask.  
“Well I hope you enjoy it,” he mum spoke before standing up and beginning to clear the table. 

Cassie lay in bed her head buried in her latest book, a cheesy romance novel about her mother secretly setting her daughter up with a man, it was stupid, but Cassie loved them. They were strangely gripping and helped her escape from her own life. Flicking the page over Cassie’s phone began ringing, placing her bookmark back she picked up her phone to see an unknown number calling.  
“Hello?” she answered,  
“Hi Cassie, it’s Sidney,”  
“Oh Hi Sidney,” Cassie smiled placing her book on the bedside cabinet.  
“Sorry it’s so late, I’ve been very busy since you left this afternoon,” he spoke,  
“Oh not it’s fine,” Cassie didn’t mind, even though she had already assumed she was going to dinner with him she was waiting to not receive a call.  
“Let me just get straight to the point,” Sidney spoke, “Would you like to come for dinner with me tomorrow night?” he asked,  
“Yeah, that would be great,” Cassie smiled, she could feel her cheeks go a rose colour.  
“I’ll pick you up at 6?” Sidney asked,  
“Sounds good,” Cassie smiled, butterflies fluttering in her stomach,  
“Great just drop me your address and I’ll see you at six!” Sidney said, “See you tomorrow Cassie, bye”  
“Bye Sydney,” Cassie smiled as she hung up, she was excited, he was cute and sweet and maybe what she needed right now. Maybe he didn’t see it the way she did, but you never know.  
“I definitely read too many romance novels,” Cassie sighed as she slumped down under the covers and turned off the lights. 

Her eyes grew heavy as she thought of what to wear tomorrow, wondering where they’d go and how it would end up. Cassie’s mind wondered with thought, thinking about how he’d look when he picked her up. “Shit.” her eyes flew open and her heart began racing. “He’s picking me up.” She whispered to herself. She turned round and buried her head in her pillow. How was she going to keep this away from her nosey mother. 

 

Cassie’s dad had left for work, he was no longer an obstacle for her to get around. It was just her mum. How is she going to be able to leave the house at 6, dressed nice, and avoid questioning. She had no chance. 

Cassie sat on the breakfast bar with a cup of coffee trying to figure out a plan.  
“Did you sleep OK love?” her mum asked running her hand on her back as she walked passed.  
“Yeah mum, thank you,” she smiled, “are you OK?” she asked her mum who was looking quizzical at her cupboard content.  
“Yeah, I’m just not sure what to make for dinner tonight, seeing as it will just be me and your dad,” she answered. This was Cassie’s chance to suggest something.  
“Why don’t you get a taxi into the city and surprise dad after work, book a table at one of your favourite restaurants?” Cassie suggested, “Just because I get a night out doesn’t mean you guys have to stay in,” she raised her eyebrows.  
“It does save me going shopping,” her mum thought about the idea, “It would be nice for your father too, we’ve not done anything since the move.” her eyebrows knitted together as she chewed her lip to think of an idea. “Yes. That’s it!” she said to herself walking out the kitchen and leaving Cassie to herself.  
“Yes, Thanks Cassie, that’s so nice of you to suggest,” Cassie mimicked her mums voice quietly before sipping her coffee. She felt victorious, her nosey mother would be kept at bay for at least a night. 

“Cass!” he mum shouted down to her daughter, “I’ll be off at 5, do you need a lift into the city?” she asked,  
“Oh no mum! Thanks!” Cassie shouted back up. She could hear her mum clonk down the stairs and watched as she walked into the living room.  
“Oh are you sure love? Save some money?” she asked drying the ends of her wet hair.  
“Don’t worry mum, it doesn’t start until 7,” Lies. “I’ll make my own way,” she smiled at her mum before flicking through the TV channels once again. 

 

Cassie sat at the dresser curling her golden hair into loose curls that sat just above her shoulders. “Cass,” her mum knocked on the door before stepping in. She wore a mid length navy blue dress that hugged her torso and came out slightly at the bottom, with a shawl wrapped around her shoulders, she looked beautiful.  
“Mum, you look wonderful,” Cassie smiled up at her mother,  
“Thanks darling,” she smiled, “I’m off now, just make sure you lock the door when you leave, and just be quite when you come back,” she laughed before bending over and placing a quick kiss on her cheek.  
“Of course mum, have a lovely time,” she smiled before waving her mum off. 

Time was not on Cassie’s side, she had to do her make up and pick an outfit in less than an hour. Quickly finishing her hair Cassie quickly did her make up, a natural eye and a deep brown lipstick with purple hues. She had no idea where they were going to dinner, she wasn’t sure if it was a dressy occasion or jeans and a top. She didn’t want to assume, but she also didn’t want to ask. Flicking through her limited wardrobe she tried to find something in the middle. She picked out a burgundy mid length bodycon dress, it hugged her figure beautifully and if Sidney wasn’t interested in her, then she was sure someone else may be by the end of the night. She laughed at her thoughts, so desperate. Maybe a summer fling is what she needed, who knew. 

Pacing up and down the hallway Cassie was waiting for Sidney, the closer is got to 6 the more she thought Sidney wasn’t up for it anymore. She was scared, this wasn’t the right thing to do. She was going in with too much expectation, too many romance novels telling her that this is what happens. But her life was far from a romance novel. 

Headlights lit up the street and she saw a large car come up her drive. “Oh God, he’s here.” Her heart was beating heavily, she didn’t know what to do, what to say. She ran to the back of the house and waiting for him to ring the bell. Her stomach was tying itself in knots. It had been a long time before she was this nervous. 

Ding dong 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” Cassie whispered to herself as she grabbed her bag and headed towards the door. “Come on, you’ve got this, he’s just being kind, he doesn’t want to get with you, just pack it in,” she spoke to herself. Taking a deep breath she trembled as she reached for the door handle. 

As she opened the door she looked at Sidney, he wore a black pair of trousers and a light blue shirt, with the top button undone. His dark hair was short and fluffy, as he smiled his eyes glistened. Cassie’s stomach knotted itself once again and she could feel her cheeks burning up, happy that the makeup was hiding it.  
“You look lovely,” Sidney smiled,  
“So do you,” Cassie smiled back, “Let me just grab a jacket,” she walked away for a moment before coming back. “How’s your day been?” She asked putting her jacket on and grabbing her things before escorting Sidney out the door. 

As they drove towards the city centre Cassie watched Sidney, his fingers tapping on the wheel along to the quiet hum of the radio. Her nerves were subsiding a little bit, for some strange reason she felt safe with him, even though he was practically a stranger. Sidney looked over and smiled, it sent a warmth through Cassie as she smiled back with a blush.  
“I hope you like Italian,” Sidney broke the silence.  
“I used to work in an Italian restaurant whilst at University, so it better be good,” Cassie winked with a giggle.  
“it is.” Sidney confirmed with a smile. 

Cassie followed Sidney up to the restaurant, she looked inside the window and it was dotted with people, dim lighting and breathed an aura of sophistication. He opened the door and placed his hand on the small of Cassie’s back, a shock went up her spine as she felt his finger tips on her body.  
“SID!” A voice called, loud enough to show affection but not loud enough for it to disturb other customers. “I have just the table for you,” he said looking at Cassie, “Not your usual company then, how are the guys?” he asked,  
“Very good Fran, most of them have gone home for the summer.” Sidney started with the small talk as the pair followed Fran to their table. As they walked through the restaurant Cassie watched as the other customers turned and looked, a muttering filling the room as they walked through. 

“So you’re a regular?” Cassie questioned as she sat down and Fran tapped Sidney on the shoulder and walked away.“You could say that,” Sidney shrugged, “I come in with a few friends now and then, they all love it,” he added.  
“And girls?” she asked flipping open the menu,  
“Nope, you’re the first.” He smiled over the top of his menu. 

Cassie looked at the menu, the prices astronomical. She calculated in her head the cost of a whole meal and she felt sick.  
“Are you OK?” Sidney asked,  
“Yeah,” Cassie breathed, “Just… nothing,” she shook her head. She could afford it, but the thought of spending this much on food was something she couldn’t wrap her head around. Shaking it off she decided to let the thought out of her mind, and focus on the company. 

“So Sidney, I feel like I know most things about you, except what you do?” Cassie laughed, usually career is the first thing you get to know about someone.  
“Well,” Sidney picked up his glass and took a sip, “I play ice hockey,” he said.  
“Oh that’s cool, I didn’t know that could be a full time job,” Cassie spoke.  
“Well, yeah.” Sidney scratched the back of his head, “I play in a pretty good league,”  
“Yeah, ice hockey isn’t a big thing in the UK, so forgive me if I don’t know anything.” Cassie laughed, “I’ve watched a bit during the Olympics in Russia, but that’s it.” she added.  
“Yeah…” Sidney nodded. “Listen, I quite like you Cassie, and I don’t want anything to get in the way of us getting to know each other, and I know it’s stupid but I don’t want to lie to you, but I don’t want to shock you.” he began,  
“What is it?” Cassie’s eyebrows furrowed,  
“I was at those Olympics…” Sidney’s eyes locked on Cassie’s, “and I play for the Pittsburgh Penguins.” Cassie clicked, he was famous, an athlete, he had fans. It was like being a a premier league footballer in the UK, and Cassie was currently on a date with him.  
“If you want to go, you can,” Sidney shrugged, his face deflated.  
“Sidney,” Cassie whispered, reaching over the table and grabbing his hand. “I’m fine with it, I’ll admit it is a shock, and an adjustment, but I don’t know you as Mr. famous ice hockey player, but as just Sidney, and I’m happy to continue as we are.” she smiled.  
“Great.” Sidney smiled, his eyes glistening. 

 

Plugging in her seatbelt Cassie took a deep breath, “That was lovely,” she spoke as Sidney started the engine, “thank you by the way, you didn’t have to pay,” she added.  
“It’s the least I could do, can’t drag you to a restaurant that you’ve not picked and expect you to pay,” Sidney chuckled, “but I had a good night, let’s get you home,” he backed out of the parking lot and back towards Cassie’s. 

Taking a glance at her watch Cassie knew that her parents should be asleep by now, but she couldn’t be too sure. “Random request, but can you turn your headlights out before you get to mine,” Cassie asked, making sure her parents wouldn’t notice.  
“Okay?” Sidney’s head tilted, turning out his lights just as he pulled up towards the house.  
“I had a really nice night tonight Sidney, thank you,” Cassie unplugged her seatbelt and turned to look at him.  
“Me too…” he whispered looking straight into her eyes. Butterflies started to flutter in her stomach as she looked into his golden brown eyes. Sidney reached his hand out and brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. As he leaned in closer he looked into her sparkling green eyes, a smirk growing on his face. He wrapped his hand around the back of her head and pulled her in closer. Sidney’s lips touched Cassie’s, opening slightly on contact. 

Cassie pushed into Sidney, her hands cradling his face as their kiss deepened. The butterflies in her stomach stopped fluttering as she melted into Sidney’s touch. Pulling back she rested her forehead on his, her breathing heavy. She giggled slightly, which set Sidney off. He kissed her smile as he chuckled.  
“I don’t even know what’s funny,” Sidney laughed sitting back in his seat.  
“Me neither,” Cassie replied, mirroring Sidney’s movements. 

The pair said giggling slightly in the car. Sidney reached over and placed another kiss on Cassie’s cheek. “I want to show you something tomorrow, are you busy?” Sidney asked,  
“No?” Cassie’s raised her eyebrows, wondering where he was going to take her.  
“Great, I’ll pick you up at 9?” Sidney smiled, reaching over and opening the car door, planting one more kiss on Cassie’s cheek. “Good night Cassie,” he smiled.  
“Good night Sidney,” she smiled stepping out of the car. She walked slowly to the front door, looking over her shoulder and smiling at Sidney and giving a wave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so late with an update. Laptop broke, then moved house, been a busy year D:

Cassie’s heart pounded against her chest. She threw her covers off her body and sat up, the darkness engulfing her. Her breath was heavy as she ran her hands down her face, rubbing the salty sweat off her skin. Flipping her feet off the bed, she sat on the edge and composed herself. She switched on her bedside lamp and padded over to her laptop that sat atop of her chest of drawers. 

Sauntering back to her bed she grabbed the soft blue blanket that sat at the bottom of her bed and wrapped it around her bare shoulders. The light of her laptop illuminated the pale skin on her face. She rubbed her eyes to wake herself up slightly; Cassie could feel her heart starting to regulate. 

She flicked through some unread emails for a bit, before getting bored and opening Facebook. She scrolled down and updated herself with her friends at home’s social life. She missed them terribly, and wanted to sit in pub gardens and enjoy the few days of British summer, but she couldn’t. 

She scrolled further down her feed and her heart stopped. He was there, his thick hair, round face and broad shoulders. His thick beard, and wonky nose. His broad smile on his face, his arm around someone else. She choked her tears back, wiping the stray tear that fell with the back of her hand. Slamming her laptop shut she pushed it to the side, threw the blanket off her shoulders and fell back into the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin and rolling to her side. 

Her alarm rang in her ear, rummaging for her phone she switched it off. Stirring in her bed Cassie slowly opened her eyes. Looking around she watched the way the sun filtered into the room from behind the curtains, the rays of light slightly illuminating the room. Finally rolling out of bed, she grabbed the towel hanging on the back of her door and headed for the bathroom across the hall. 

Looking at herself in the mirror she wondered if what she was wearing enough. Her skinny blue jeans were a comfort to her, she wore them nearly almost everyday. The blue was fading slightly, but they fit exactly right. The hem of her top sat right above her jeans, perfectly fitting her torso. The muted orange colour of the short sleeved top didn’t stand out, but didn’t blend in. She nodded at herself in the mirror, ruffled her hair slightly and headed downstairs to wait. 

She wasn’t sure where Sidney was taking her, she didn’t even know if she was dressed appropriately, but she didn’t see why her attire would be a problem. 9am wake up calls don’t usually call for fancy clothes. 

Sitting in the living room Cassie cradled a mug of coffee, watching the drive way for Sidney. Her mum had dropped her dad off in the City and was going to do some shopping for the day. She was thankful that she didn’t need to come up with an elaborate plan to hide Sidney. 

She watched as Sidney pulled up on the drive, parking so the back end of his car was slightly hanging over onto the pavement. Smiling Cassie placed her coffee on the table and watched as he got out of his car. His dark blue jeans and black top made Cassie smile; his casual attire settled her somewhat. 

The ringing of the door bell pulled Cassie out of a day dream, she pulled herself off the sofa and went to answer the door.   
“Hi,” Cassie smiled as she looked up at Sidney, his dark hair soft and scruffy, like he had just washed it this morning.   
“Hi,” Sidney replied. The pair stood looking at each other, waiting for the other to say something.   
“Oh, I’m sorry, come in!” Cassie laughed stepping aside. “I’ll be one moment.” she added closing the door. 

She grabbed her mug and threw it in the kitchen sink, with a little more force than necessary. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth as it didn’t smash.   
“This is a nice house,” Sidney said as he looked around.   
“Thanks, I’ll be sure to let my mother know,” not. Cassie replied. The less her parents knew, the better. “Right, I’m ready to go,” Cassie said throwing a small bag over her shoulder and placing a jacket in the crook of her arm. Sidney nodded and stepped out the door. After Cassie locked the door he placed his hand on the small of her back lightly and led her towards his car. 

“So where are we going?” Cassie asked. She had no idea where she was, and at this point she wasn’t sure if everything Sidney had said was a lie. Was he really a famous hockey player, was he even Canadian? No one knew were she was going, he could easily take her into the woods and leave her there. Cassie’s thoughts over took her mind. Her eyes were wide as she took in every road sign and landmark.   
“First of all, I’m not going to kill you,” Sidney laughed looking over at Cassie, he could see the way her mind was over thinking. “Second, it’s a place I love and its not in the tour guides.” he added. Cassie rubbed her palms on her jeans, rubbing off any sweat that was sitting there. She relaxed slightly in the seat and just watched as places briefly brushed passed. 

“So Mr. Hockey player,” Cassie began, “Tell me something about you,” she said. Sidney laughed and shook his head.   
“Is that what you’re going to call me from now on, Mr. Hockey player?” he laughed,   
“Maybe,” she raised her eyebrow and tilted her head towards Sidney, teasing him slightly.   
“What do you want to know?” he asked, “Tell me something is a bit broad, don’t you think?”   
“Well, true.” she went silent, trying to think of a question. “What was your favourite subject at school?” she asked.   
“Um…” Sidney thought about his answer. “Probably History, yours?” he asked.   
“History here too.” she laughed.

Sidney turned onto a dusty road, hardly any sign posts letting them know where they are.   
“Maybe you are taking me to the woods and killing me,” Cassie laughed.   
“That’s the last thing I’d do,” Sidney spoke quietly. Sidney stopped the car in an empty dusty car park, there was nobody around and a small information board in sight that was worn out. Sidney unplugged his seat belt; Cassie followed. The pair stepped out the car, Cassie stepped forward hesitantly. 

Sidney watched Cassie and saw her nervous disposition. Smiling slightly he walked towards her. “Follow me,” he smiled reaching his hand out. She hesitantly placed her hand in his, feeling his fingers wrap around her palm and slightly pull her towards him. 

She followed Sidney across a dusty path. They were engulfed by trees either side of them, the morning sun flickering through the branches. The beams of light hit Cassie’s face, illuminating her green eyes; Sidney turned and smiled at Cassie, his eyes locked on hers.   
“I am slightly concerned,” Cassie chuckled, trying to mask the fear that was sitting in the pit of her stomach.   
“Trust me,” Sidney said pulling her close to him. She calmed slightly with his touch. The silence was beautiful yet eerie, there was no rumble of engines, no human chatter, just a small breeze rusting the leaves and a small chirp from the birds who sat in the trees. 

Sidney and Cassie walked to an opening, she could see where the sky unobstructed by trees met a small patch of grass. “Here.” Sidney smiled, his hand loosely letting go of Cassie’s. She took a step forward and gasped, she could see the city. It was only a small opening and the trees ahead oh her cut off the majority of the view, but it was there. The silence made everything seem so much better, she was surrounded by nothing and yet could see the magnificent human creations.   
“How did you find this?” Cassie smiled, her eyes glued to the view.   
“I was running once, and came across this.” Sidney snaked his arm around Cassie’s waist, his eyes running over her face as she looked at the view. She was beautiful, small freckles lined her skin, so slight that you would only notice if you paid attention. Her eyes glistened in the sun; he could see in her face that she was admiring the view. Sidney felt her begin to lean on him and melt into his hold, he smiled. 

“Wait here,” Sidney said, pulling himself away from her and heading for the dusty path that led towards his car. Cassie pulled her phone of out her bag and took a picture. She knew it wouldn’t do the view justice, and will always have this memory, but she wanted this keep sake. 

Sidney returned, as he reached the opening he watched Cassie with a smile, happy that he shared this with her. He carried a old brown blanket with him, flicking it out he put it on the floor and gestured for Cassie to sit down with him.   
“No picnic?” Cassie laughed as she sat beside the Canadian. Sidney smiled and laid on his back, watching the few clouds in the sky. 

The pair sat and enjoyed the view, the weather for a while. The sun was beaming in the sky, letting them know it was around midday. Cassie flipped onto her side and watched Sidney, his eyes were closed avoiding the glare of the midday sun. Cassie scanned his face for clues into what he was thinking. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him. “Do you not have like practice to get to?” Cassie asked, watching a smile creep up on Sidney’s face. He opened one of his eyes and looked at Cassie, her question was legit.   
“Well, no,” he began, “the season has ended for us, so I don’t need to go to any practice, I train most days anyway, and whilst a few of the guys are still around I’ll go train with them.” he copied Cassie’s stance and looked directly in her eyes, “but I have a camp back home where I train kids,” he added. 

Cassie flopped onto her back and looked up at the sky. Sidney stayed where he was, looking down at the blonde admiring her features. Her eyes glistened in the sun, the green turning into a sparkling grey, her face was soft and calm as her eyes searched the sky. Her lips were plump, the lip balm on her lips shining slightly. Sidney snaked his spare hand over the stomach and grabbed onto her waist, causing her to flick her head slightly towards him. Their eyes locked together, no words being shared between them. Sidney pulled at Cassie’s waist, sliding her close to him. Now the Canadian hung over the Brit. 

His hand slid up her waist, and cupped her cheek. He ran his thumb across her cheek, stroking her soft skin. She closed her eyes and her lips parted slightly, Sidney leaned in and placed his own lips atop of hers. Cassie ran her hands up his back, leaving one hand tangled in his scruffy hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Sidney’s hand traveled to her back, pulling her closer to him, his knee parting her legs as he held himself up with his other hand. The pair were intwined with each other, only themselves to worry about. The silence was beautiful, and although in the open air they felt so private. 

Their silence was broken. A abrupt ringtone broke the couple apart. Cassie scrambled for her bag, lifting out her phone. Sidney was peppering kissed on her neck and exposed collar bone.   
“It’s my mum,” she panted, swatting Sidney away with a giggle. “Hello?” she answered as calmly as she could.   
“Hi Cass, just wondering if you’ll be home for dinner tonight?” she asked,   
“Um I’m not sure,” she shrugged, “Don’t bother making anything for me, I can sort something out,” she replied.   
“Ok, good…” she mumbled to herself, “oh the neighbours said they saw you with a guy this morning, has Adam come to visit?” she asked.   
“No mum, Adam’s not come to visit.” she gulped, “They must be mistaking me with another neighbour,” she said, “OK, love you bye.” she rushed out and hung the phone up. 

“Adam?” Sidney asked sitting back onto his heels, searching Cassie’s face for an answer.   
“My ex.” Cassie said solemnly, “my parents don’t know.” she added. Sidney took Cassie’s hand, bringing her palm to his lips and kissing it softly.   
“You don’t need to talk about it,” he smiled, shuffling onto his knees and placing a soft kiss on her lips and brought her into an embrace. 

Cassie sat in the car in silence, the radio mumbled between the pair. She watched as the trees passed her and slowly but surely civilisation came into view. This was new, she didn’t know this area or even recognise it from the journey this morning. Slowly they pulled into a residential area, large houses with tall fences hiding their homes from the view of the public. Sidney pulled up the a large brown gate, rolled his window down and entered a code into the keypad. Slowly, the gates opened and sent his home into view. 

The large red bricked house was astonishing, windows littered the front of the house. The pair drove passed it and round the side of the house, the small area occupied by another car as well.   
“This is your house?” Cassie said in awe, peaking over towards the garden, spotting a pool in the garden.   
“Yes.” Sidney laughed, “We don’t have to go in, I just thought you wouldn’t really want to go home?”   
“You’re right,” Cassie sighed at unplugged her seat belt. She hopped out the car and followed Sidney to the front door. 

Entering his house she smiled, expecting it to clean cut and minimalistic it couldn’t be further than that. It felt like a home, it wasn’t cluttered, it was clean, but the warm tones and deep furniture made it feel cosy. “It’s lovely,” Cassie smiled looking around. Sidney guided them into the living room, a large grey corner sofa dominating the majority of the room. The sofa sat in front of a TV big enough to be seen from the next room, Cassie giggled slightly at the unnecessary size of it.   
“Would you like a drink?” Sidney asked ducking out of the room and most likely towards the kitchen.   
“Sure,” Cassie said taking a seat of the edge of his sofa. 

Sidney came back with two bottles of water, apologising as he didn’t have much other choice. Cassie sipped at the bottle and shuffled back into the sofa. Sidney sat looking at Cassie, his elbow resting on the back of the sofa and his head resting in his hand.   
“Are you OK?” Sidney asked. He hadn’t known Cassie for long, but he has some strange pull towards her, wanting to keep her safe and make her happy. She nodded, before rubbing her face with her hands.   
“I just need to tell my parents and I don’t want to,” she muttered.   
“I don’t want to intrude, but tell them what?” he asked.   
“To cut a long story short,” Cassie sighed looking at the Canadian, “I was with Adam for 5 years, I was told by friends that he was about to propose, and instead he broke up with me,” she shrugged. “He didn’t give me an explanation, I went home after a long day at work to find all my things packed up and a note from him to tell me to leave by the next day,” she threw her head back and rested it on the back of the sofa. “To make matters worse I saw him on facebook last night, in a picture with another girl.” her voice broke slightly, it still hurt.   
“I’m sorry Cassie,” Sidney’s hand rests on her knee, trying to give some comfort.   
“I just don’t want to tell my parents because they’ll get involved and I do not need that,” Cassie laughed, placing her hand on top of Sidney’s, “Anyway, enough about me,” Cassie squeezed his hand. 

Sidney twisted his hand in hers and pulled her closer, engulfing her in an embrace, softly rubbing her back. He felt her soften in his hold and relax, a deep breath escaped her lips and Sidney smiled. 

Cassie’s eyes shifted open, her body fatigue. A soft blanket was laying over her body, and Sidney’s hand sat on her waist, his thumb rubbing over her shirt softly. Her head lay in his lap, and surprisingly she felt comfortable. She flicked the blanket off her and sat herself up. “How long have I been asleep for?” Cassie asked looking at Sidney who put his phone down beside him.   
“About an hour?” he shrugged.   
“I’m sorry,” Cassie said running her hands through her hair. The brit stood up off the sofa and walked towards the large patio doors that looked on the garden.

Sidney followed her and stood next to her. “Are you sure you’re OK?” He asked, leaning against the window and looking at Cassie.   
“Yeah,” she smiled, “Just can’t believe I fell asleep,” she laughed watching birds flit between trees.   
“If it’s any consolation, you’re pretty cute when you sleep,” Sidney smiled.   
Crimson rose up Cassie’s cheeks as she avoided Sidney’s gaze, a smile growing on her face as she grew embarrassed. 

Sidney lifted his hand and rested his fingers under her chin, tipping her head up and guiding it towards him. His gaze met hers before he closed his eyes and kissed her. His hand slid into her hair, grabbing at the back of her head and pulling her closer to him. Cassie rested her hands on his chest, grabbing at the fabric of his shirt to keep her steady, his kiss was ferocious. He untangled his hand from her hair and grabbed onto her waist with both hands, and pushed her against the window pain.  
He moved his arms either side of her, his palms resting on the window as the pair continued to kiss. Their movements one. Cassie shuddered beneath Sidney, every touch sending sparks down her spine. She ran her hands round his waist and pulled him closer, not even an inch between their bodies. Every other thought in her mind was gone, all she could think about was this moment and how good it felt. She had no fear, no worries, just excitement. 

Running her hands round his waist Cassie slid her hand under his shirt, feeling his skin with her finger tips she melted as Sidney’s lips slid off hers. He peppered kisses down her jaw and onto her neck, his hands caressing her body as he slid them to her thighs. Gripping her legs Sidney picked Cassie up, her legs wrapping around his waist and hands now tangled in his messy hair. She was pressed against the cool window pane, her hair sprawled against the surface. Now she looked slightly down on Sidney, she pulled a tuft of his hair at the back of his neck and placed a hard kiss on his lips and then tilting her head back giving Sidney full access to her neck. 

Sidney slowed down, placing soft lingering kisses on Cassie’s neck, traveling down and grazing his lips over her collar bone. Her chest was rising and falling heavily, her heart pounding. Sidney could feel this beneath his lips as he continued to kiss just above the neck line of her shirt. Anchoring Cassie with one arm, he pulled her top down slightly, showing the mound of her breast. He plunged his head down and kissed the soft flesh. A soft moan escaped Cassie’s mouth and she suddenly felt too constricted in her clothes, she needed to be out of them, soon. 

Taking a step back Sidney slowly let go of Cassie, she teetered slightly as her feet touched the floor and she searched for Sidney’s lips, not allowing herself to open her eyes. Sidney grabbed her hand and places a soft kiss on her lips. A gentle tug forced Cassie to open her eyes and she followed Sidney towards his bedroom. His house was huge and she wasn’t quite sure how to navigate back to the living room, but she didn’t care. She just wanted everything Sidney could give her. 

Once the pair reached the top of the stairs Sidney pushed Cassie against the wall with a thud, he kissed her again, like it the last time they were ever going to see each other. Slowly pulling away he gave a slight smile, and pulled her towards his bedroom. Reaching the bedroom Sidney turned round, rummaging for the handle he flung the door open before reaching his hand round the back of her neck and pulled her into him, kissing her lips. 

Cassie’s hands fumbled at the hem of his shirt as they stepped back into the room, their lips only separating to get Sidney’s top off. She ran her hands over his bare skin, feeling his warmth through her palms. Cassie followed suit and pulled off her top, exposing her filled bra. She flicked off her shoes, and shimmied her shoes off before Sidney - who now wore only his boxers - grabbed her in his arms and placed a bruising kiss on her lips. 

Smiling Sidney picked her up again, kissing her chest and spinning her around. Placing her on his bed he towered over her, his knee splitting her legs apart. He peppered kissed down her body, nipping at her breasts and continuing down her stomach. Sidney hooked his fingers into her pants and pulled them down whilst placing kisses on her thighs. 

Cassie’s heart was pumping, her mind blurred by the situation. She could feel her lips wanting for Sidney’s lips, but her mind started to over think. She knew this wasn’t a good idea, she had just came out of a long relationship. But Sidney just made her feel like no one had made her feel before. Cassie continued to battle with herself before she was brought out of her war. 

“Cassie?” Sidney asked looking down at the blonde, “are you OK?” he asked. She shook her head. Sidney rolled off from above Cassie and stood up. “Here,” he said giving her pants back and throwing his long shirt at her. She thanked him and put the clothes on.   
“I’m sorry,” Cassie said as Sidney sat next to her.   
“It’s fine,” Sidney smiled, placing a kiss on Cassie’s temple. She smiled weakly.  
“I’m just not ready, everything with Adam…” she sighed, her body still ached for Sidney’s touch, but she knew if she was still questioning it then she wasn’t ready and she would only regret it.   
“I understand Cassie,” Sidney whispered, “I wouldn’t expect anything from you that you didn’t want to give.” He said. Cassie noticed he was still in his boxers and topless, she chuckled internally. 

Cassie stepped into the living room with her clothes back on. Sidney had left her to get herself together, and was waiting to drive her back home. He smiled at her, sympathy riddled his face. They left the house and got back on the road, heading towards Cassie’s parents. 

“I really am sorry Sidney,” Cassie said as they approached the neighbourhood.   
“Cassie, stop it,” he smiled, his goofy smile. He turned off the engine near Cassie’s house, shuffled in his seat and looked at the blonde. His lips parted as if he were going to speak, but no words came out, he ran his hand over his face before looking at the blonde again. “You don’t need to apologise for what happened, it’s OK.” he smiled weakly. Cassie smiled and leant over to place a kiss on Sidney’s cheek.   
“Thank you.” She said before hopping out of the car and making her way back to the house.


End file.
